


Into the Transparent Trap

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Kim Jonghyun, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Top Lee Taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Sequel to "Don't Forgive My Guilty Pleasure". I did not proofread this.





	

Jonghyun isn’t sure how he ended up in this situation.

 

He had made his way through the door Taemin had went through, fully intent on unleashing his anger onto the other man and turning Taemin into the one begging on his knees. But what he didn’t know was that door led to Taemin’s bedroom, where Taemin had slipped his jacket off, showcasing his beautiful bare back to Jonghyun the moment he stepped through the door. His front half was equally stunning as he turned to smirk at him, and that’s all it took to have Jonghyun where he is now; tied to Taemin’s headboard with one of his scarfs, a blindfold set firmly around his head, eliminating his sense of sight.

 

But he couldn’t bother himself with questions at the moment, because right now, Taemin was on top of him, Taemin was moving their lips together, panting into his mouth, caressing Jonghyun’s sides, their bare chests pressed against one another, happily moaning into each other’s mouths as Taemin grinded their cocks together.

 

Taemin’s fingers played with the hem of Jonghyun’s boxer shorts and he pulled his lips away from Jonghyun’s, breath mingling together. “Why did you put these back on? Did you have second thoughts?”

 

“No, I just…” Jonghyun started, sucking in a breath through his teeth as Taemin’s fingers brushed down his happy trail, “...thought it would be more fun if you took them off for me.”

 

Jonghyun could almost hear the smirk in Taemin’s voice as he said, “I like the way you think.”

 

Without warning, Taemin harshly pulled Jonghyun’s boxers from his hips, throwing them somewhere to the side. Jonghyun gasped as the cool air hit his overly sensitive cock, almost as though he was twice as perceptive to touch now that his eyesight was cut off. He choked out a low moan as Taemin’s warm breath ghosted over the shaft, the contrast from the cool air surrounding the rest of his body causing goosebumps to form. Taemin chuckled, the light puffs of air failing to give Jonghyun the stimulation he needed as he squirmed against the mattress.

 

“What’s the matter, hyung? Can I call you that?” Taemin asked nonchalantly, moving his head down so that he could kiss and lick at Jonghyun’s thighs.

 

“Yeah.” Was all Jonghyun could manage with his dry throat. Taemin laughed again, grazing his lips along Jonghyun’s inner thigh.

 

“What do you want?” Taemin reiterated, clamping his teeth down onto Jonghyun’s skin and harshly sucking until Jonghyun cried out.

 

“I want - ” Jonghyun whimpered as Taemin left another mark on his skin, “I want - ”

 

“Do you want me to suck your dick, hyung?” Taemin murmured, placing soft kisses on the angry red hickies he had made.

 

“Mmm.” Jonghyun hummed in affirmation, chest heaving as he felt Taemin’s lips travel higher up his skin, nearly shaking once Taemin was mere centimeters away from his erection.

 

And then they left.

 

The mattress was still dipped around him, so Jonghyun knew Taemin was there, but now the only physical contact he had had with Taemin was gone. The longer he waited, the more anxious he became about where Taemin would touch him next, if he did at all. He couldn’t even hear the other man’s breathing, let alone feel it against his skin.

 

Right when Jonghyun was about to ask Taemin what he was doing, Taemin’s voice spoke from above him, the unexpectedness causing him to jump. “I’d much rather have it the other way around.” Taemin said, followed by the sound of a zipper and clothes shuffling. Something heavy settled on Jonghyun’s chest, knocking the air out of him, followed by a warm and wet object poking against Jonghyun’s lips. Despite not being able to see, Jonghyun knew exactly what it was and eagerly opened his mouth, letting Taemin slide his cock between Jonghyun’s waiting lips.

 

Jonghyun circled his tongue around the head of Taemin’s dick, savoring the taste of his precome. He moved his head forward as much as he could, which wasn’t a lot due to his restraints, and swallowed around Taemin’s cock, rousing a shaky moan out of him.

 

“Ugh, fuck, Jonghyun…” Taemin groaned as Jonghyun continued swallowing around him. Jonghyun found that his sense of taste was heightened as well, Taemin’s warmth feeling so good inside his mouth he let out a moan himself, the vibrations making Taemin groan. Spurred on by Taemin’s now uneven breathing, Jonghyun dragged his lips up and down his shaft, pushing his tongue into Taemin’s slit occasionally to entice another moan out of him. Jonghyun never thought he could get aroused by someone else’s pleasure, but Taemin was bringing out yet another unexpected side of him that night, each sound that left Taemin’s lips shaking him right to his core.

 

Taemin shifted so that Jonghyun could take him in even deeper, but the change in pressure on Jonghyun’s chest was so sudden he struggled to breathe. He choked, throat contracting around Taemin’s dick and Taemin immediately pulled out.

 

“Are you okay? Was that too much?” Taemin asked, brushing his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

 

“Fuck, no, Taemin - ” Jonghyun coughed, “I was just surprised, I can take it, just please, don’t fucking stop - ” He nearly whined the last part, suddenly very aware of how empty he felt without Taemin inside of him

 

“Oh.” Taemin interrupted, voice dropping low. “I see how it is.” The bed creaked as Taemin leaned down to Jonghyun’s ear, and Jonghyun stopped breathing as he felt Taemin’s body against his again, only this time void of clothing. Taemin licked the shell of Jonghyun’s ear and whispered, “Do you want me to fuck your face, hyung?” He nibbled on the soft skin, playing with the piercings using his teeth and tongue. “You want to take me so deep I come down your throat, is that it?” Jonghyun yelped as Taemin bit down hard, back lurching off the bed.

 

“God yes, Taemin.” Jonghyun breathed, gasping for air as Taemin kissed his jaw, eventually reaching his lips and encapturing them with his. Taemin moaned as he tasted himself, grabbed each side of Jonghyun’s head to kiss him deeper, searching Jonghyun’s mouth with his tongue. Once Jonghyun’s hips started to buck up and he whined as his neglected erection wasn’t getting the friction it needed, Taemin pulled away with one last peck.

 

“Nah.”

 

Jonghyun sobbed as he continued bucking up, his cock barely brushing Taemin’s thigh. “Taemin, please…”

 

“I’m gonna tell you what I want.” Taemin said, tapping Jonghyun’s hip with one finger. “I want you on your knees.” Taemin said, the mattress lifting as Taemin rose from the bed and disappeared from Jonghyun’s senses.

 

Jonghyun strained his ears so he could hear what Taemin was doing, or more importantly, if he was picking something up. Especially that godforsaken cock ring. Taemin cleared his throat as a warning, the sharp tone making Jonghyun jump again. He did as he was told, the scarf tightening on his wrists as it twisted around itself. Heat traveled up his neck as he realized just how exposed he was, cursing himself for letting Taemin coax him into this position. The only sound comforting him was his own laboured breathing, every exhale making his entire body shake, feeling as though he could come from the lightest of touches from how overstimulated he was.

 

Taemin’s return was signaled by two warm hands on both of Jonghyun’s ass cheeks, spreading them apart. Jonghyun gasps as his face grows even warmer, this part of his body never being so _open_ for the world to see. He shoves his face into the pillows when something wet and slick runs across the cleft of his ass, hit with the realization that Taemin is going to eat him out.

 

Taemin’s tongue probes inside Jonghyun and he moans into the pillows, clenching his teeth into the fabric as the wet muscle twists inside of him. The stretch felt even better than it did with Taemin’s fingers, the obscene slurping sounds filling the air making Jonghyun’s cock twitch. Taemin spread Jonghyun’s ass even further apart, shoving his tongue in deeper, nose brushing the skin right above his hole. Jonghyun turned his head to the side, no longer able to breathe properly with his face between the pillows, crying out as Taemin curled his tongue inside of him. As soon as Jonghyun started to buck against Taemin’s face, he lapped harder, closing his lips around the entrance.

 

Taemin dug his nails into the soft skin of Jonghyun’s ass, and he cried out with a shout, “Ah, fuck, Taemin…”

 

Taemin’s grip grew even tighter as he moved out of Jonghyun, ignoring his whines and pleas, “Don’t you dare fucking come.” He warned, taking his hands away from Jonghyun.

 

Jonghyun panted heavily into the pillow, knees threatening to give out. He felt so fucking weak, yet so high strung at the same time, needing to release this pent up tension. His ears perked up when he heard something slick from behind him, an all too familiar sound.

 

Jonghyun yells as Taemin slowly eases his length into him, quickly muffling them by biting into the pillow. Taemin moans as he fully sheathes himself into Jonghyun tight hole, only taking a moment to bask in the moment before rubbing his hands up and down Jonghyun’s back to ease the pain. Jonghyun’s back trembles as if he’s crying, and Taemin curses and begins to pull out.

 

“Shit, I’m so fucking sorry - ”

 

“Don’t stop.” Jonghyun cries out, turning his head to the side and twisting his hands around the scarf because it’s the only thing he can grab onto. “Fuck me, Taemin, goddammit, make me come…”

 

Taemin bites his lip and carefully pulls out, then pushes back in, a bit more forceful. Jonghyun moans underneath him, murmuring “Harder, Taemin, please…”

 

He thrusts back, slamming into Jonghyun hard enough to make a sharp slapping noise. It’s almost painfully slow for Taemin, too little to get him to the point he so desperately wants to be. Jonghyun cries out, “Harder.”

 

Taemin grabs onto Jonghyun’s hips hard enough to bruise, pulling Jonghyun into him as he thrusts into his heat, both moaning at the feeling. Jonghyun feels so good around him, so tight, and Taemin tells him so, earning a broken moan in response as he sets a relentless pace. Jonghyun grinds back onto Taemin as best he can with the scarf binding him, each stroke against his prostate making him see stars.

 

Taemin presses his chest against Jonghyun’s back, whispers into his ear between pants, “I want to make you scream.” He wraps his hand around Jonghyun’s cock, strokes the length of it despite the dryness, making Jonghyun cry out from the borderline painful friction. Almost a scream, but not quite.

 

He brushes his finger across Jonghyun’s slit, trying to push him over the edge as he continues pounding into him with all his might. He can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly, and judging by the sounds Jonghyun is making, he isn’t too far off either.

 

Taemin leans down once more, barely able to make coherent words with how far gone he was. “Come for me, baby.”

 

“Taemin!” Jonghyun yells out as he comes onto Taemin’s hand, body shaking with aftershocks. Taemin braces himself using Jonghyun’s hips again, grunting as he releases his seed inside of him with just a few quick thrusts.

 

He pulls out of Jonghyun, who’s whimpering and struggling to keep himself from collapsing, and falls on his side, trying to catch his breath. He only takes a moment to bask in the afterglow of his orgasm before he realizes that _shit, Jonghyun’s still tied up,_ and he gets up and works on the knots in the scarf. Immediately after the scarf is undone, Jonghyun crumples onto the bed, not even bothering to take the blindfold off.

 

Taemin lies down beside him, warm breath fanning his face. He strokes Jonghyun’s cheek and gently lifts the blindfold off, throwing it off to the side. Jonghyun’s eyes are still closed tightly as he heaves, so Taemin just smiles to himself and caresses Jonghyun’s face, tracing the outline of  his protruding cheekbone, the bridge of his nose, the outline of his lips. He lets out a happy hum as Taemin kisses him once more, finally able to breathe somewhat normally.

 

Jonghyun sighs once Taemin pulls away. “I’m all sweaty. And gross.” He stares at Taemin through his half-lidded eyes and Taemin coos at him.

 

“Would you like me to draw you a bath?” Taemin asks, running his fingers through Jonghyun’s hair.

 

“Yes, please.” Jonghyun murmurs, feeling as though he could fall asleep at that very second.

 

Taemin’s chuckles and kisses his forehead, not minding the sweat. “Okay, baby, just wait here.” Jonghyun hums in appreciation and Taemin leaves the bed, heading towards the joined bathroom. He takes one last look over his shoulder at Jonghyun resting on his bed, completely at ease.

  
He’ll definitely invite Jonghyun over again.


End file.
